Puppet Guy
by lowlaury
Summary: In which Jade gets jealous once again - but not of another girl. / / Reckade. But not really. It's more like BADE with a tiny little touch of Reck. Nothing to worry about, I promise.


**I really couldn't think of a fitting title. Oh, and besides that I also don't own anything. It's a sad life I'm living.**

* * *

><p>"What. Is. <em>This<em>, Beckett?"

As usual, Jade found greetings of all kinds an unnecessary waste of time and words, as she kicked the door to Beck's RV open and stomped inside, her red PearPhone tightly clasped in her right hand, and almost causing her boyfriend to fall off his bed.

"Good morning to you, too, babe," he said, a lick of bewilderment but also amusement in his face. After three years of dating, he had gotten kind of used to his girlfriend's outbursts and it usually ended up in them making out after they eventually made up, so he wasn't one to complain. And it was also kind of sweet of Jade that she still got this jealous, even if she should have known by now that he would never cheat on her. So he stared up at her expectantly, while she was waving her phone in front of his face.

"_Explain_," she demanded.

He narrowed his eyes in an attempt to see what she was talking about, but all her waving didn't really help with that. All he could make out was, that it was obviously something on TheSlap that got her upset.

Jade grew impatient and angrily snatched her phone away, glaring at Beck. "Are you cheating on me?"

"Babe, calm down! I don't even know what you're talking ab-"

"Are you gay?"

He almost choked on air as he gaped at his girlfriend in bewilderment, eyes opened wide. She couldn't be serious. "_What?_"

"Are you _gay_, Beck?"

"Seriously?"

"Spit it out."

Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair, slightly shaking his head. "What exactly makes you think I'm _gay_, Jade?"

She glared at him. "Don't act like you don't know," she hissed. "What's going on between puppet guy and you?"

"Puppet g- _what_?"

"Don't take me for an idiot," she snarled and dashed her phone against him. It hit his chest before landing in his lap with a thud. He slowly picked it up, unsure of what he would face.

The sight he was greeted with then, made him let out an annoyed groan. He lifted the phone so that the screen was directed at Jade. "_This_? This is what you're bugging about?" On the phone was Robbie's TheSlap page, showing his latest update.

_'Beck just let me hug him. What a wonderful holiday moment!'_

"Explain," she spat.

"It's _Robbie_, babe. You know that he can be... you know... weird sometimes. I was at Andre's place with him yesterday, we just hung out and when we left, I friendly patted his back. That is all."

"Then why did you tell him not to put it as his status? You are obviously trying to _hide_ something!"

Beck sighed once again. "Because it's embarrassing that he acts like that all the time."

She was silent for a moment, she just glared at him and was obviously poring over something. "Does he have a crush on you?" she eventually said, her voice already softening a little.

"God, no!" he replied and shuddered at the thought. "Well, I hope so, at least."

Again, she paused for a second before speaking. "You're not gay?"

"Come on, Jade, you should know best that I'm not," he smirked. "Or do you need another demonstration?"

She smiled suggestively, obviously appeased, took the phone out of his hand and placed it on his bedside table before sitting down on his lap and sneaking her arms around his neck so that their foreheads were almost touching. "Won't say no to that," she grinned and he leaned in to press his lips on hers, to which she gladly responded.

"Did you really think I'm gay?" he breathed between kisses.

She tangled her fingers in his hair, grinning at him. "You'll never know..." And before he could reply to that, she silenced him with another kiss.

"Well, at least I'm not the one getting jealous of _Robbie_," he smirked when they eventually broke apart for air.

"Shut up."

* * *

><p><strong>It's like 3:30am now. I recently discovered my love for Reck when I read Robbie's latest update on TheSlap (even though nothing will ever be as amazing as Bade) and I was bored and not tired yet and so one thing lead to another and<em> ta-dah<em>, here's a boring, pointless oneshot. It probably doesn't even make sense since I quickly typed this down in the middle of the night without even knowing where I was going. So yeaahh.**

**Oh, and a HAPPY NEW YEAR y'all :)**


End file.
